


Glitter Killer

by honeyoatbread



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, Humor, The 80s AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: — Привет... Ты нас не знаешь, но тут такое дело, просто послушай: ты невъебенно классный, я это редко говорю, так вот, я видел тебя из окна, ну, эти твои танцы, как ты поёшь, эти перья всюду. И знаешь, что? Давай к нам в группу. Это будет классно.
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Glitter Killer

**1\. Интро: '76**

Софиты выжигают глаза, или это грёбаные слёзы, или пот — его и чей-то ещё, но nothing really matters. Всё в нём, этом пацане с всклокоченными волосами иблестящим взглядом — японские друзья зовут его Джун или вообще никак не зовут — дрожит от оглушающих гитарных рифов. Его вот-вот разорвет на части, и какой-нибудь из его ошмётков долетит до сцены под ноги самому Фредди, мать его, Меркьюри. О, оно того стоило бы.

Волна пьяного восторга выбрасывает людей к ограждению, как форель на берег; ощущения, должно быть, такие же — Джун отчаянно ловит воздух ртом и не сводит взгляда со своего кумира. Весь в белом, таком чертовски белом, что в сиянии софитов он выглядит более святым, чем все ангелы вместе взятые, он постоянно растворяется на другой половине сцены. Получается не терять из виду только голос, и Джун вцепился в него всем своим сознанием — это вообще по-настоящему?

«Только так и стоит жить», говорит он себе. «И я буду так жить».

**2\. Я чувствую льдину в своих штанах**

— Раз, два, три, go!

_Она была that type of girl,  
С кем ты выглядишь дураком,  
Я говорил: ты так красива,  
Но она меня отшила._

— О-о-о-о!

— ...меня отшила.

— О-о-о-о!

— Отшила!

— О-О-О-О-О!

— Отшила, сучка!

— Сучка!

— Сучка!

— Сучка!

— Суч... Так, это никуда не годится.

Джунхо отложил палочки в сторону. Что-то было не так, но что именно? Он посмотрел на себя — талантливого вокалиста рок-группы ХОЧАН, на свои руки, на барабанную установку. Вокалист на ударных — это провал. Кто будет восхищаться им, когда он вынужден сидеть хрен пойми где за сценой? Он посмотрел на Чансона, который был очень занят тем, что приглаживал выбившиеся локоны из своей гривы до плеч. Огромный меланхоличный лосяра в потертых клёшах с гитарой наперевес — если бы Джимми Хендрикс услышал его игру, умер бы снова.

Он посмотрел на их пришлого гитариста, Сылтына или Сылона, и увидел блеск энтузиазма в его глазах. Это его немного приободрило. Сегодня вечером они выступают для американских солдат, и Джунхо переживает, что уронит палочки или, что вероятнее, запутается в жующихся английских словечках. Тогда Сыльги посмотрит на него тем самым взглядом, от которого он чувствует, как леденеют даже яички, и всё будет кончено. Не совсем, конечно, у него останутся барабанная установка, диплом отличника и мамино кимчи, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с хотя бы одной улыбкой Сыльги.

Она — его альфа и омега, первая и последняя мысль за день, номер один в списке того, что его вдохновляет. Сначала он заметил её ярко-жёлтое пальто, тёплое, как солнце ветреным мартовским утром, а потом и её саму, прихрамывающую в сторону столовой. В руках у неё было несколько пластинок. Она несла их очень бережно, скрывая надписи от чужих глаз, и Джунхо пронзило: с того момента они оказались навек связаны друг с другом.

— Чансон, для чего тебе рок-группа? Джунхо сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Э... Ну, я хочу быть классным гитаристом. Джунхо покачал носком ноги.

— Но рок-группа тебе зачем?

— Чтобы все знали, что я классный гитарист.

— Но зачем тебе, чтобы они знали?

— Отвали, а.

Деньги, слава, девушки, признание бабули — Джунхо хотел услышать, ради чего с ним ошивается Чансон. С Сылоном всё было ясно. Он из того типа людей, которым нужно тусоваться только с очень клёвыми чуваками, но бедняжка разбирается в клёвых личностях, как бульдог в балете. Джунхо ему этого, конечно, не скажет, ему нравится быть клёвым в чужих глазах. Заставить бы Сыльги так смотреть на него. Нет, нет, нет. Ему не нужно никого заставлять. Она услышит его пение и разрешит себя поцеловать — в этот раз так точно.

— Так, парни, по новой. И постарайтесь вложить хоть какие-то эмоции, а не просто бренчать и заунывно подвывать.

— Окей, босс, — отсалютовал Сылон. Чансон пригладил свою шевелюру и встал в позу Хендрикса, готовый играть.

**03\. Девчонка (The Beatles Сover) ******

Сегодня Сыльги ловко подвернула свои длинные волосы, чтобы выглядело на модный манер, как каре. Ярко-оранжевая помада пахла клубникой, и Сыльги ощущала этот запах каждую секунду, как будто она была на долбанной поляне, а не в клубе. Из-за открытых плеч она казалась себе голой и постоянно одёргивала платье, чтобы избавиться от этого холодящего чувства.

Она стояла в самой глубине зала и рассматривала парней на сцене. «А я б его трахнула», думала она, чуть пританцовывая, прекрасно понимая, что никого бы она не трахнула, самое сильное — влепила бы пощёчину и убежала реветь от такого предложения.

Ей девятнадцать лет, она чертовски красивая, и никто не зовёт её на свидания. Сыльги слишком хороша для каждого из них. Так они думают, придурки, и только пялятся на её ноги. Вот этот на сцене — он ничего, и он не спотыкался об неё взглядом, и точно не начнёт заикаться, когда она пошлёт его первые два раза.

На сцену вышла другая группа, и Сыльги переключилась на их гитариста — высокого, мускулистого. Было у него что-то в лице очень мужественное, сдержанное, как у настоящих воинов. Сыльги представила, как он держит её в руках вместо гитары, перебирает ей волосы пальцами, напряжённо сводит брови, говорит «я буду играть только для тебя, детка». Она поморщилась — нужно тормозить свою фантазию.

Джунхо старался выглядеть заметным за барабанной установкой. Она и так была центром их выступления, но стояла слишком далеко, и Джунхо не хватало связи с остальными. Вокруг люди пили, флиртовали и говорили о рыбалке, и ХОЧАН терялась в этом шуме. «Эй, вы!» — хотелось заорать Джунхо. «Смотрите, что умею!» — и разбить гитару об голову Чансона.

Он нашёл взглядом Сыльги — её ноги были длинные и ровные, как палочки в его руках. В глотке Джунхо тут же возник огромный ком, из-за которого он всё-таки подавился словами. Сыльги поморщилась, и он это заметил.

— Отшила, сучка, — нерешительно пропел он.

«А он ничего», подумала Сыльги о Джунхо, когда тот уходил со сцены.

**4\. Ты — моя судьбоносная звезда, крошка**

Им почти ничего не заплатили. Чансона это, как и всегда, расстроило: он работал официантом пару раз в неделю и ещё иногда ночным сторожем на стадионе и мечтал накопить на тренажёрный зал. Чаевых было и то больше, чем клубных денег. Джунхо понимающе похлопал его по плечу — он только начал учиться в университете и жил с мамой, которая не настаивала на том, чтобы он работал, но у него были представления о том, как паршиво может быть Чансону. Наверное.

Они распрощались с Сылоном и пошли гулять. Джунхо был уверен, что это помогает прочистить мозги и не думать о всяком дерьме, но вечер был пронзительным и острым. Полумесяц распарывал небо, и бледная дырка над головой вызывала у Джунхо грустные мысли.

— Если ничего не получится, придётся пойти работать кассиром.

Чансон кивнул. Джунхо от этого стало тошно: он хотел услышать что-нибудь, что не дало бы ему чувствовать себя размазнёй.

Тогда он стал напевать себе под нос, сначала Святош, Кинкс, потом Битлов. Прошло уже семь лет, как их не стало — формально — но ему никогда не надоест слушать их. Джунхо показалось, что он услышал где-то голос Меркьюри и тут же подхватил. Фредди — бог, как он, никому не спеть. Сверху в песню влился третий голос, бархатистей, чем у Фредди, сильнее, чем у Джунхо. Он задрал голову и нашёл поющего — второй этаж, шторы в полоску, перья на люстре. Этот человек не просто подпевал Меркьюри на пластинке, он будто стоял с ним рядом, переглядывался, дразнил воображаемую публику, подпрыгивал и размахивал какой-то тряпкой. Джунхо стоял, как вкопанный, с открытым ртом. «Только так и стоит жить», пришло ему в голову.

— Чансон, ты можешь определить, какая это квартира?

Его глаза лихорадочно бегали от Чансона к тому парню в окне, ему не терпелось сказать кое-что важное. Оно долго росло в нём, и теперь, как от волшебного дождя, проросло и готово было расцвести. Чансон расплылся в улыбке — кажется, он тоже понял, и они рванули в подъезд. Они всё же ошиблись квартирой; открыла раздражённая женщина с грудничком, пришлось извиняться, но вторая дверь...

Вот он, перед ними: растрёпанный, поправляет очки, которых на нём не было пару минут назад, сутулится и жмётся к двери, явно удивлённый гостями.

— Привет... Ты нас не знаешь, но тут такое дело, просто послушай: ты невъебенно классный, я это редко говорю, так вот, я видел тебя из окна, ну, эти твои танцы, как ты поёшь, эти перья всюду. И знаешь, что? Давай к нам в группу. Это будет классно.

— Простите.

Дверь перед ними закрылась.

**5\. Бемоль**

Следующие несколько дней было глухо, как в гробу.

**6\. Мечтатель, знаешь, ты — мечтатель**

Выглядеть круто. Джунхо был просто обязан сегодня выглядеть круто, не зря же этим утром репетировал у зеркала взгляд, как бы говорящий: да, детка, ты хочешь меня. Где-то в глубине души у него теплилась отчаянная надежда, что репетиции не прошли даром и сегодня он сможет этим самым взглядом поразить Сыльги.

Джунхо уже нарисовал себе в голове сценарий сегодняшнего вечера. Он выйдет на сцену и бросит в сторону толпы полный безразличия взгляд, скользнув им по Сыльги. Потом сядет за ударную установку, а когда дело дойдёт до его соло, то он вжарит так, что все сдохнут, да, именно сдохнут от его сумасшедшей энергии, а он, в то время как палочки будут бешено стучать по барабанам, будет не отрываясь смотреть на Сыльги, гипнотизируя, как удав свою жертву. Когда же выступление будет закончено, Джунхо встанет из-за ударной установки, откинет влажную чёлку со лба и укажет в толпу, прямо на Сыльги, поманит её к себе пальцем и скажет что-нибудь в стиле «сегодня ты со мной, крошка». И она не устоит. Она просто не сможет…

— Твою мать! — заорал Джунхо, хватаясь за затылок.

Рядом послышался знакомый ржач: смеяться, как умственно отсталый, может только Чансон. Джунхо развернулся и попытался пнуть его как можно сильнее, думая, что их группа ничего не потеряет, лишившись довольно паршивого гитариста. Но Чансон очень ловко увернулся. Не впервой ведь. Сам Джунхо увернуться от ответного приятельского удара сумкой по голове не успел.

— Что такое? — гоготал Чансон и скакал вокруг друга. — Головка бо-бо?

— Да пошёл ты! — голова раскалывалась, потому что кто-то тупо не умел рассчитывать свои силы. Зато подзатыльник выбил все мысли, и о Сыльги в том числе.

Они медленно шли вдоль небольшой аллейки возле одного из университетских корпусов.

— Я вот тут всё не могу перестать думать… — Чансон почесал затылок. Сейчас в нём даже сложно было бы признать патлатого гитариста ХОЧАН, популярной в очень узких кругах. Вместо длинных тёмных локонов — короткий чёрный ёжик, всё, как надо, чтобы никто не докапывался.

— Тебе вредно думать.

— Я же серьёзно.

Чансон с осуждением посмотрел на Джунхо и выдержал почти театральную паузу, прежде чем продолжить.

— Короче, что делать будем?

— В смысле?

— Помнишь, ты меня спрашивал, типа зачем мне рок-группа?

Джунхо кивнул. Он не мог понять, к чему клонит Чансон. Слишком уж не свойственно ему пускаться в философские рассуждения и задумываться о жизни.

— Ну, спрашивал. Всё равно ты ни хрена мне не ответил, промямлил что-то, а потом послал, — носком ботинка Джунхо пнул маленький камушек под ногами.

— Я не хочу работать официантом или быть сраным охранником всю свою жизнь. Хочу доказать, что могу чего-то добиться в этой грёбаной жизни. Поэтому мы просто обязаны стать крутыми, стать невъебенными. Будем репетировать каждый день, и я буду круче Хендрикса!

Джунхо офигел: он никогда не слышал от Хван Чансона ничего длиннее одного предложения. Между ними наступило какое-то неловкое молчание. Джунхо даже показалось, что он слышит сверчков.

— Какой же ты всё-таки тупой, Чансон. Наша участь — до конца своих дней или играть в замшелых барах перед пьяными американскими солдатами, или ходить на идиотскую работу. Нам никогда не собрать полный зал в «Цитадели» или «Нирване».

Джунхо закусил губу, а после ободряюще похлопал Чансона по плечу, мол, это не самое страшное в жизни.

— Нет, мы обязательно станем рок-звёздами… но сначала нам надо выпить.

**7\. Яркий свет торжества и любви**

_Мы зажжём эту ночь сотней тысяч огней,  
Мы достанем рукой небосвод,  
А с бутылкою «Джека» куда веселей,  
Ведь тоска непременно пройдёт._

_  
Впустим мы в свою кровь всю палитру цветов,  
Яркий свет торжества и любви.  
Если ты умирать ещё не готов,  
То давай, вместе с нами живи._

_  
Давай, живи, гори и не сгорай!_

— Нам самое место в методистском хоре, — осоловело бормочет Джунхо.

**8\. Я вижу твою руку, что тянется ко мне через грёзы**

— О Господи, нет, — первое, что услышали Джунхо и Чансон, когда дверь квартиры открылась. Перед ними всё тот же парень: растрёпанные волосы, очки в роговой оправе и свитер, дурацкий свитер с такими же дурацкими оленями. Хозяин квартиры оказался предсказуемым и попытался захлопнуть дверь, как в прошлый раз, но Джунхо очень резво сунул ногу в проём.

— Нет, чувак, на этот раз ты не отмажешься. Короче, мы группа ХОЧАН, и ты просто обязан быть с нами.

Не было смысла церемониться. Лучше сразу вывалить на парня то, зачем они с Чансоном опять к нему пожаловали.

— Да мне как-то плевать, кто вы, что вы и для чего припёрлись, — зашипел хозяин квартиры, наваливаясь на дверь в попытке всё-таки вытолкнуть этих двух пришибленных со своего порога.

— Можешь строить из себя сраного ботаника перед кем угодно, но знай, что мы видели. Мы всё видели.

Чансон, прикрыв глаза, закивал, соглашаясь с Джунхо.

— Чувак, признай, что ты классно поёшь, и присоединяйся к нам. Эти твои танцы и, сука, голос! Ты сам хоть понимаешь, какой у тебя талант? — затараторил Джунхо с воодушевлением. — Мы должны показать этой чёртовой стране настоящий рок-н-ролл! Я же чувствую, чувак, поверь мне, я чувствую, что в тебе есть этот грёбаный бунтарский дух! Ты нужен нам, а мы нужны тебе. Ну, так что, по рукам?

В наступившей тишине очкастый очень долго и внимательно всматривался в незваных гостей. Джунхо всей кожей ощущал глубину этого взгляда. Ещё немного, и он испариной покроется от этого; только Чансону хоть бы хны.

— That's sick! — очень тихо сорвалось с губ очкастого. Он снова смерил взглядом Джунхо, потом Чансона, потом снова Джунхо и выдохнул, открывая дверь своей квартиры шире. — Да слышал я, как вы играете — дерьмо полное. Сейчас никого не удивить мотивчиками в стиле The Doors или Битлов. All you need is love, love is all you need… чёрта с два, этой стране не нужна любовь, ей нужна встряска, революция! Ей нужен свой Меркьюри или Боуи, а не какая-то там группа с идиотским названием. Что вообще это ваше ХОЧАН значит?

Пока Джунхо с Чансоном разувались, хозяин нырнул в комнату. ХОЧАН застали его за перебиранием пластинок.

— Я Джунхо, а он Чансон. И это типа производное от наших имён, улавливаешь?

— Улавливаю, что полный sucks.

— Слушай, ты… — подал голос Чансон, но хозяин квартиры лишь хмыкнул.

— А где твои патлы? — вдруг спросил очкастый. — Дружинники?

Могло показаться, что он говорит сочувственно, но в интонации явно чувствовалась издёвка. Джунхо даже оторопел от такого вопроса.

— Парик.

— Excuse me?

— Парик, — кивнул Джунхо.

— Его зовут Азалия, — добавил Чансон.

— Что? Парик? Азалия? — очкастый не выдержал и согнулся пополам в диком хохоте. Он не мог остановить смех ещё несколько минут. Джунхо уже подумывал: может, стоит припечатать этому юмористу кулаком по лицу? Очкастый наконец-то успокоился, вытер выступившие от смеха слёзы и откашлялся.

— Не, ну вы даёте, конечно. Если вы действительно хотите затащить меня к себе, для начала поменяйте своё название. Просто оно действительно дерьмовое, без обид.

— Да к чёрту его. Пошли отсюда, — Чансон потянул Джунхо за рукав рубашки.

— А ты откуда вообще такой умный выискался? — Джунхо сложил руки на груди.

— Я Минджун, и я видел Queen. И, поверьте мне, если вы хотите быть на вершине, если вы хотите, чтобы сцену забрасывали трусиками — а я знаю, что вы этого хотите — ваша музыка должна быть сексуальной. Ваша музыка должна быть, как самая классная девушка на земле.

Перед глазами Джунхо возникла Сыльги. Её красивые пухлые губки, вкус которых он хочет узнать. Её колкий взгляд, который режет пальцы больнее струн. Стук её каблуков — идеальный ритм. Он хотел бы, чтобы его музыка была такой. Может, этот парень действительно прав?

— That's sick! — закусил губу Джунхо. — По рукам!

**9\. Эра доминирования**

— А теперь, Зевс, жри басуху! Ты не ел год! Два! Ты голоден, у тебя есть только эта гитара — вгрызайся, жуй её, пей её, давай! Я верю в тебя!

Невысокий щекастый парень в чёрных очках, розовом свитере и лимонных брюках; он, с твёрдым от геля ёршиком на голове, наседал на Зевса — ранее Чансона, — брызжа слюной тому в ухо. На Чансона внешние раздражители действовали неожиданно успокаивающе, и, чем больше мельтешил щекастый, тем лучше у него получалось сконцентрироваться.

— Он — именно то, что нам нужно, told ya!

Минджун сидел на диване и довольно мотал носком ботинка. За те шесть недель, что он провёл с ХОЧАН, Чансон перестал быть похожим на отстающего ученика музыкального училища, а Джунхо из классного барабанщика переквалифицировался в гитариста. Сылону они помахали ручкой, и это вообще неудобно получилось. Джунхо привязался к нему, но объяснить, что он ХОЧАН больше не нужен, струсил. Теперь гитара была в его руках. У них появился новый ударник, молчаливый и ещё более незаметный, чем Сылон, и его не парило отсутствие персональных софитов над головой. ХОЧАН больше не было.

Джунхо было неуютно от этой мысли. Над диваном теперь висел плакат: bad SEQUINS PANDAss. Красные буквы на чёрной бумаге. За это название ему было так же неловко, как за старомодные свитера Минджуна, которые тот носил в своей обычной жизни аспиранта мединститута.

Парень в лимонных брюках, Уён, учил их круто выглядеть — притащил костюмы из белого шёлка, совсем как у Меркьюри, кожаные жилеты и брюки, пайетки, боа, ботинки на платформах, сумку косметики, театральную бутафорию и кучу другого хлама. Им давалось всё, кроме ботинок: Чансон учился не тушеваться в этом дерьме и брал его на ночную работу. Коллеги узнали, Чансона уволили. Над скулой Чансона разлился синяк.

— Ты вообще с нами?

Голос Минджуна вывел Джунхо из задумчивости.

— Я послушал пластинки, которые ты мне дал. Очень круто, — он вздохнул. Минджун понимающе кивнул.

— Дай угадаю: ты думаешь, что никогда так не сможешь, right? Послушай, boy, Меркьюри долго мыкался по группам, прежде чем появились Queen. Леннон клал на костюмчики хороших мальчиков-битлов. Кит Мун — классный мужик, долгих лет ему — не всегда был таким зверем, когда доходило до барабанов. Перемены, упорство, страсть. Вот что сделает тебя звездой.

Джунхо был не согласен. Он вспомнил, как в первый раз увидел Минджуна — свободного, яркого, разрывающего обыденность вечера. Он уже был звездой, пусть и тщательно замотанной в высокие воротники и скрытой за роговой оправой. Джунхо осклабился.

— Эй, Мистер Доктор. Ты забыл блёстки.

— Во имя пандажоп, перемен и блёсток, аминь! — заорал Минджун.

— Блёстки, больше блёсток! — Джунхо вскочил и стал прыгать на диване, потом подбежал к Чансону и сдёрнул с него Азалию. Через секунду Азалия торчала на ёршике Уёна, как на заборе; Минджун повытаскивал боа и разбросал их по комнате.

— Жопьи панды! — подхватил Чансон, размахивая гитарой.

**10\. Прелюдия, часть первая: любовь**

«Почему мой брат похож на педика?», флегматично думала Сыльги, уткнувшись взглядом в Уёна. Её беспокоило, что он ворует её свитера, но только потому, что они обоим были впору. Это он такой хилый? Или это у неё плечи, как у пловчихи? Жизнь полна неопределённости. Сыльги кинула в Уёна смятой бумажкой.

— Любви хочу. Он закатил глаза.

— Посуду вымой лучше.

Сыльги фыркнула: и это он-то артистичный? Будущее драматургии Кореи? Это под знаком его-то имени пройдут восьмидесятые? Ей отчаянно захотелось умереть до того, как весь мир полюбит Уёна. С другой стороны, ей очень хотелось жить, чтобы увидеть, как этого никогда не случится.

— Всё ещё таскаешься по клубам?

— Музыку люблю, — надулась Сыльги.

— В пятницу в «Синем медведе» будут выступать мои протеже. Новые ребята.

— Ванильные хуи в боа?

— Бинго.

— Класс, — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Сыльги. — Такое невозможно пропустить.

**11\. Прелюдия, часть вторая: упорство**

Мелочи в карманах, как назло, не нашлось, и Джунхо пришлось останавливать прохожих и интересоваться, не будет ли у них парочки монет для телефонного автомата. Большинство смотрело на него с осуждением, а некоторые даже шарахались, что вполне логично: сложно ожидать чего-то хорошего от парня в штанах вырвиглазного цвета и рубашке, утыканной кучей блестящих металлических клёпок, да ещё когда рядом на обочине сидели такие же клоуны.

— Иисусье дерьмо! — Минджун от души пнул телефонную будку. — У нас через два часа концерт, а этот урод водила нас кинул! Где Уён вообще его откопал?

— Видать, там же, где и этот идиотский клуб, в самой жопе мира.

Джунхо нервничал. Ему наконец-то удалось раздобыть у какой-то тётушки мелочь, и теперь он пытался дозвониться до своего университетского друга. Парень был хорошим, поверенным, а главное, с тачкой.

— Это полный, полный отстой, — не унимался Минджун. — Даже Дэвид Гилмор не простил бы такого отношения в начале своей карьеры! Чтобы я ещё хоть раз доверился этому мудаку из театрального? Хуй там!

Очередной пинок о стенку будки заставил осыпаться облупившуюся краску.

— Если ты не заткнёшься, я придушу тебя телефонной трубкой, — шикнул Джунхо. На том конце раздавались только безразличные гудки.

Джунхо схватил гитару, закинул её себе на плечи и решительно направился вперёд по улице. Чансон и новый барабанщик последовали за ним. Минджун окликнул их:

— То есть вы предлагаете мне тащить синтезатор на своём горбу?

— Упорство, Мистер Доктор, упорство! — бросил через плечо Джунхо.

**12\. Glitter Killer**

Концерт запаздывал. Толпу развлекали ненавязчивый соул и выпивка. Уён нервно курил возле барной стойки, от души втирая сигареты в пепельницу. Рядом крутилась Сыльги, то и дело поправляя причёску. Сегодня её волосы были уложены, как у Лим Ёчжин — часть волос была зачсана за ухо, остальные и чёлка были завиты в крупные кольца.

— Я смотрю, твои попугаи опаздывают, братец.

Она хотела ещё съязвить, но вдруг музыка оборвалась, на сцене погас свет. В повисшей тишине раздался гитарный перебор, а затем вспыхнули софиты. На сцене стояли bad SEQUINS PANDAss, и они были ослепительными.

Ослепительными в буквальном смысле: свет отражался от блестящих пайеток и клёпок на одежде, отбрасывая маленьких солнечных зайчиков. «Панды» напоминали огромный дискошар.

Минджун обхватил микрофонную стойку, на которой висел разноцветный газовый шарфик, и вскинул правую руку вверх:

— Вы готовы к настоящему рок-н-роллу?!

— Раз, два, три, go! — в счёт барабанным палочкам закричал Джунхо в микрофон и ударил по струнам.

_Мы пришли, чтобы вас взорвать,  
Как атомные бомбы взрывают континенты.  
Вы можете нас ненавидеть, можете не замечать,  
Нам плевать, потому что мы вне времени!  
Мы будем жить вне времени ещё не одну сотню лет!_

Зал не взорвался. Джунхо чувствовал на себе недоумённые, насмешливые взгляды, но продолжал петь, надеясь, что кто-то выйдет с ними на одну волну. Без паузы началась «Ты — моя судьбоносная звезда, крошка», и к соло Чансона зрители стали оживать. Потом за них взялся Минджун, словно шлифуя своим голосом чужие сердца; он творил что-то невероятное на сцене, и, глядя на него, Джунхо тоже засиял, чувствуя себя самым счастливым и классным на свете, только вот… Сыльги. Он не мог поверить, что будет здесь. Джунхо в слишком многое не мог поверить, но сейчас был по-настоящему важный момент. Они с ней навек связаны, и пора бы сказать ей об этом. Он прекратил петь и сделал знак остальным, чтобы они замолчали.

Джунхо смотрел на Сыльги в оцепенении, она тоже не отводила от него взгляда.

Казалось, ему потребовался миллион лет на один вздох.

— Ты будешь со мной встречаться, Сыльги? — наконец, выдохнул Джунхо в микрофон именно так, как и репетировал когда-то. Все уставились на Сыльги: она только хмыкнула и, медленно подняв руку, показала средний палец. По залу пронёсся разочарованный гул.

— Ты совсем из ума выжила? — шептал ей на ухо Уён. — Он же будущая рок-звезда, локти потом кусать будешь. — Сыльги лишь приложила свой пальчик к губам, давая понять брату, чтобы тот заткнулся.

Джунхо сжал гриф гитары так сильно, что струны впились в ладонь.

— Я не сдаюсь! — крикнул он.

— Оооо! — Это был Минджун. — Крошка, ты слышала? Ты слышала, он не сдаётся!

— Джан Сыльги, ты, чёрт возьми, будешь моей! — орал Джунхо.

Губы Сыльги растянулись в безумно довольной улыбке, такой сильной, что даже щёки заболели. И стали гореть. Она подмигнула Джунхо, и это была победа, для них обоих.

— Следующая песня для тебя, детка, и для всех прекрасных крошек в этом зале, — Минджун обвёл рукой присутствующих и с удовольствием услышал женские визги.

Он кивнул Чансону, который начал наигрывать очередную песню, потом к нему присоединилась гитара Джунхо. Минджун прижался губами к микрофону и томно-томно выдохнул первые строчки песни:

__Я убью тебя нежно, будто ты моя самая любимая жертва,  
О которой я мечтаю ночами за стаканом виски.  
Ты будешь красивой: блёстки, перья фламинго и блеск в глазах,  
А вкусом твоих губ я буду упиваться, пока не задохнусь._ _

__Я убью тебя нежно, будто ты моя самая любимая жертва.  
Ты моя богиня, а я твой glitter killer, glitter killer._ _

_**13\. Outro: '82** _

Тело впитывало звуки, вибрации и весь тот свет, что шёл со сцены. Строчки песен откладывались в подкорке головного мозга, превращаясь в правила жизни. Яркие цвета, перья и блёстки на одежде, а ещё тонкие разноцветные шарфики, обвязанные вокруг микрофонной стойки и взлетающие вверх от каждого движения. Дикие восторженные крики уносились под потолок. Джунхо, как в самом начале, сидел за барабанной установкой, отрешённый и опьянённый эйфорией. За сценой стояла Сыльги, и её сердце билось в том же бешеном ритме, что и барабанные палочки. На краю сцены, раскинув руки, стоял Минджун — словно он грёбаный Иисус, ведущий за собой толпу. Он читал в глазах каждого: «и я буду так жить».

И он в этом не сомневался, потому что только так и стоит жить.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с моим единственным и неповторимым соулмейтом. Спасибо ей за него ♡


End file.
